


Drapplarry

by Unicornpoop99 (Hayat99)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple, Drarry, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayat99/pseuds/Unicornpoop99
Summary: Draco loves Apple, but then Horrible Potter comes into the story.





	Drapplarry

Draco glanced around to ensure no one was watching as he stuffed a juicy green apple into his sleeve. He smirked as he looked at that idiot Harry Potter.   
“He thinks he’s all that, does he? The boy who lived, huh, well, no one can compete with my beautiful apple.”  
Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to go to go on without him, he had some work to attend to. After they were out of sight, Draco went straight to the Room of Requirement, clutching Apple.  
He went to his favoured spot behind the Borgin & Burkes closet, and pulled out his apple. It was a Granny Smith apple, in pristine condition. He smelled it and gave a soft sigh. Perfect. The green was vibrant, too. He heard footsteps, and he knew that he had made a mistake. He hadn’t checked the room to ensure that it was empty. He knew it wasn’t any of his friends, they had no idea that the Room of Requirement even existed. He glanced around and didn’t see any movement, so he got up and slowly started checking between the rows. He heard another noise, and he turned a corner to see… he couldn’t believe his eyes, was that really Harry? Draco knew that he had to hide as fast as he could and I his hate, he left Apple on the stool next to the Vanishing Cabinet.   
Of course harry had to take a slow round of the whole Room of Requirement and when he saw Apple, of course that oaf had to take a massive bite. Draco couldn’t help it, he started crying, the loss was one thing, but to have Harry brutally chomp down on it? Draco felt enraged but he also felt really guilty for leaving Apple to fend for itself.   
Harry dropped Apple in shock when he looked to the left and saw a broken looking Malfoy. Malfoy started sobbing loudly.   
“Draco, are you okay? What are you doing in that corner?”  
“You ate Apple, Harry! You nasty worm!”  
“I’m sorry, what?”, Harry took another bite.  
“Draco snatched Apple from Harry’s idiot hands and hugged it to his chest.  
“You. Ate. Apple. You nasty ass Gryffindor!”  
“Well, how am I supposed to know its yours?”   
The apple was ruined now.  
Harry did his best to comfort Draco, and they ended up sleeping on the floor. The next day, when Draco walked into his dorm, he saw a crate of Granny Smith apples on his bed, with a note that simply said ‘Sorry, H’.  
Draco sent a message for Harry to meet him in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Now that Apple was gone, he couldnt help but think about Harry, how helpful Harry had been after eating Apple. Draco finally accepted his feelings for Harry. So when Harry walked in to the RoR, Draco went ahead and kissed Harry, and told him that he loved him, more than he loved stupid Apple anyway. That’s all it took to start the story afresh, Draco and Harry were no longer enemies, but lovers. And Draco avoided all apples after that.


End file.
